


Where It Stays

by FiveFootTwo



Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootTwo/pseuds/FiveFootTwo
Summary: Mel and Jack's first three times together.
Relationships: Melinda Monroe & Jack Sheridan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Where It Stays

“Tomorrow I’ll call Bert and have him tow your car,” Jack says to her as they walk up the path to the cabin. “It’s probably just the alternator.” He unlocks the door, “So I got your car key, but you’ll probably need these,” he says, handing her the rest of her keys.

Their hands touch, and she feels it again, that same bolt of electricity she always feels whenever they touch. She grips his fingers, tugging gently, and causing him to turn around and look at her. Their eyes lock, and she feels a thousand emotions surging through her at she looks at this man. This man who since she first moved to this nowhere town has been everything to her. A friend, a confidant, someone who has done nothing but be there for her since the moment they met. She looks at his handsome face and sees the hurt behind his eyes, hurt that she caused, and her heart breaks a little. 

He takes a step towards her, studying her expression, unsure. It was only minutes ago that she fell apart yet again in his arms, mourning the loss of a life she would never have. But she doesn’t let go of his hand, pulling him closer to her until they are standing on the porch, just looking at each other, her eyes darting between his eyes and his lips. His heart begins to pound.

She takes a tentative step closer, brushing her nose against his lightly before retreating once more. Jack stands perfectly still, waiting for her to make a move, feeling drawn to her like a magnet.

She kisses him tentatively at first, and he holds himself back for a few seconds, knowing how fragile she is. They kiss, softly, then with increasing passion, but when she opens her mouth to his, he can’t hold back any longer. He presses into her, kissing her with everything he has, unable to resist her.

A low moan escapes from her throat and it spurs him on further, as he opens the door to the cabin and pushes her backwards through it, slamming it behind them. Her keys hit the floor as they kiss passionately, their hands roaming everywhere.

She can’t think, all she can focus on is the press of his lips against hers, the smoldering look in his eyes, and how much she wants and needs this man, in every way possible. He walks her backward, toward the bed, as they begin shedding their clothing. He pulls her shirt up over her head, pausing to stroke her cheek, gazing upon her in the moonlight. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, and he feels a surge of emotion for her. He’s never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wants her, right now. She is trembling, slightly, looking up at him, her eyes reflecting a mixture of vulnerability and desire. He kisses her with passionate abandon as they fall onto the bed, him hovering over her. 

He breaks the kiss, pausing to look at her as she runs her hand down his cheek and his chest, leaving a fire in her wake. He finds he is trembling too, his desire for her more intense than anything he’s ever felt before. They look into each other’s eyes and he falls in love with her even more in that moment when he sees his passion mirrored in her expression. Her hand moves to stroke his cheek and he kisses her palm before lowering his lips to hers once more.

She arches her back off the mattress, trying to get closer to him. She’s never felt this wanted, this sexy in all her life. Jack’s hands and lips are everywhere, and she can feel him through his jeans, his desire for her evident. And suddenly there are too many barriers between them. She slides her hands down his back and into the waistband of his jeans, her actions eliciting a low moan from him, which only spurs her further. She reaches to unbutton his pants, and he rolls off her, quickly removing the rest of his clothing before kissing his way back up her body until she is shaking with need.

“Jack,” she whispers, and he stops to look at her, his eyes filled with lust and wonder, like he can’t actually believe this is happening. And Mel swears it is the sexiest thing she’s ever seen. She reaches for him, their lips connecting again and again as they kiss deeply. His hands slide down to the hem of her tank top, and slowly he slides it up and over her head. His palm cups her over her bra and she moans again, reaching behind herself to unclasp the bra, unable to wait a second more to feel his skin on hers.

He pauses in his ministrations to look at her, his eyes raking over her body. She can feel the heat of his gaze and her skin flushes. “You’re perfect,” he tells her, tracing around her breast lightly with his fingertips until she is shaking. He slides further down her body, unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper with painstaking slowness, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. He removes the rest of her clothing, tossing it to the floor. Again, he stops to look at her, her skin glowing in the moonlight.

Jack’s eyes take in every inch of her, his heart pounding and she lays trembling on the bed, her skin flushed, her eyes dark with desire. And it is in that moment that Jack knows he will never want anyone else, and he breathes deeply, knowing he needs to make this amazing for her. She reaches for him, moaning when he presses his skin against hers, the weight of his body pinning her to the mattress as they kiss passionately. He touches her everywhere, his hands and lips exploring every bit of skin he can reach. 

“Jack” she sighs again, just the sound of his name on her lips enough for him to lose it right then and there. His hand slides down her body and she opens her legs to him, urging him on. He pushes himself up on his forearms to look at her again and she is panting, her mouth partially open, her eyes full of desire. He locks eyes with her as he slides a finger into her, realizing that she wants him just as much as he wants her. He positions himself at her entrance, rubbing against her teasingly before entering her fully. She gasps and holds his mouth against hers, kissing him hungrily, her body arching up to meet his. He retreats and enters her again slowly, both of them moaning at the sensation, their lips fused together as he begins moving inside of her. 

She reaches up to cup his face in her hands, gazing deep into his eyes, and he swears he sees love in them. His heart soars as he pushes deep within her, reveling in the feeling of finally being one with her. He knows he’s seen love in her eyes before when she looks at him, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment.  
Her entire body is on fire, she feels like she is going to burst into flames at any moment. She feels Jack’s passion for her in every kiss, every touch. It has been so long since she felt this way that she wonders if she ever did before. Quickly all thought is erased from her mind as Jack’s lips descend on her lips, her neck, her breasts. She is panting and quivering under him, her body instinctively matching his every move.

She feels her pleasure building quickly and she holds onto Jack tightly, feeling safe in his arms as she shatters beneath him, her eyes clenching shut. When she comes down from her high, she opens her eyes to find him looking directly at her. She presses gently onto his shoulders, and he rolls onto his back, pulling her along with him, as if he knows exactly what she needs. She straddles him, lowering herself onto him and covering his mouth with hers. She breaks the kiss to begin rocking up and down on him, feeling him deeper than ever before. She throws her head back in pleasure. Jack looks up at her in complete awe and adoration before sitting up, their bodies still joined, seemingly unable to keep his lips away from hers. 

They move together, her pleasure beginning to build again, and he holds her again while she climaxes for the second time. He flips them over again and with a few final thrusts, empties into her, his entire body shuddering with the power of his orgasm. He collapses on top of her, holding her close to him while kissing her lips, her hair, the tip of her nose.  
Neither of them speaks as he rolls onto his side, holding her close. Within minutes, he hears her breathing even out and he knows that she is asleep.

“I love you,” he whispers into the darkness of the room before falling asleep himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Well you shouldn’t have gone up to Emerald Lumber on your own,” Jack says, concern etching his face.

“I know,” she sighs, “I’m sorry, but I had to do something, and I thought I could get through to Brady.”

“Well I don’t ever want you putting yourself in danger because of me,” Jack insists.

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, “Well I can’t promise that. Love makes people do crazy things,” she says with a smile.

He kisses her then, because it is impossible not to, as he marvels at how amazing she is and how lucky he is to be with her, to have her love.

He kisses her slowly, taking his time. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. She looks into his eyes and she can see the desire there, the love. Her heart skips a beat in anticipation, recalling their first time together and how he made her feel.

His heart begins pounding frantically in his chest, the same way it did the first time they were together like this. He reaches for the buttons on her shirt, undoing them one at a time as he explores her mouth with his own. Her shirt lands on the floor and she reaches for him, looking at him with want and love in her eyes as she removes his shirt. 

Mel looks up at him, his handsome face illuminated by the firelight, his skin hot under her touch. She feels a surge of love for him, of desire. She feels completely safe with him, so thoroughly adored and wanted. She kisses him deeply as he slides the straps of her bra down her shoulders. Jack carefully lowers her to the floor beside the fire, and she arches into him, pulling him closer.

Jack takes his time exploring her, tasting her, until she is moaning his name, wanting more. He can’t get enough of her, the sounds she makes, the way she looks at him intently, eyes open, as he moves within her. He knows in that moment that there will never be anyone else for him, that she is his future. He can’t imagine ever being with anyone else, or ever wanting anyone like this other than her again. He presses into her, filling her completely, her name falling from his lips.

She reaches to stroke his cheek with her hand, and he gazes down at her intently. “I love you, I’m so in love with you,” she tells him. 

“I love you,” he responds, kissing her with everything he has. “I love you,” he says again as he feels her begin to tremble underneath him. Jack never wants this to end. He wants to spend forever with her, just like this.

Mel opens her eyes to look at him as he moves within her, completely in tune to her body. She has never felt so connected with another person in her life. She loves this man with everything she is. It is in that moment that she realizes that the reason it is so good with him isn’t just that he’s a fantastic lover, it’s because he’s Jack. Her Jack. The man she is supposed to be with, always. The revelation hits her like a ton of bricks, and she feels her eyes glisten with tears.

“Mel?” Jack asks her, pausing in his movements, always attentive.

She bites her lower lip, overcome with emotion as she presses up into him, drawing him deeper as her tongue tangles with his, her hands threading through his hair.

He waits until he feels the beginning of her orgasm to let go himself, both of them crying out in pleasure. After, he pulls a quilt over their naked bodies, leaning up on his arm to look at her, threading his fingers with hers.

“How are you feeling?” he asks her.

“Happy and safe,” she replies, smiling. He smiles back at her.

“Exactly how I want you to feel,” he says softly, moving to kiss her again. Immediately, he wants her again, feeling his body responding to her once more. “Mmm,” he breathes into the kiss.

“Again?” she laughs, and he hovers over her, looking down lovingly. And he knows for certain, he will never get enough of her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Mel asks worriedly as his lips move to her neck, his fingers sliding up the hem of her shirt.

“I am more than ok,” he replies, kissing her lips, his tongue tangling with hers. He misses her, he misses this. It has been over two weeks since they made love, right before he was shot. After six days in the hospital and another week recovering at home with her, his want for her has turned into an aching need.

“Jack,” she pulls away, looking up at him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He lifts up his shirt to reveal the scar that the bullet left behind, and she bends to inspect it closely, running her fingers lightly over the ridges in his skin. He shivers at her touch. 

“See,” he says, “I’m totally fine.”

He kisses her again, his fingers threading through her hair and she sighs into his mouth. She needs him too, more than she can say. She has felt this desperate need to be close to him ever since she almost lost him that night. 

He pulls her shirt up over her head and unbuttons her skirt, letting them pool on the floor. She reaches for him, removing his shirt and trailing her fingers down his abdomen to his jeans, pushing them down his hips.

He groans into her mouth as she runs her hands over him, and she smiles into his kiss as she pulls him with her to the bed. She climbs into it, reaching up for him to join her.

“We need to be careful,” she reminds him as he reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. He tosses the garment to the floor, his lips never leaving hers as his hands begin exploring her body. She arches into his touch as Jack begins teasing her center with his nimble fingers.

“Jack, please,” she moans, unable to wait any longer, and he slides into her in one fluid motion. “God, yes,” she grits out as he begins to move inside of her, his movements slow and controlled.

She opens her eyes to look up at him and sees him gazing back down at her, his eyes shining in the firelight of the room. She is overwhelmed by this man and everything that he means to her, and she realizes the sanctity of this moment, and how close she came to losing him. Her eyes fill with tears.

“Mel?” he slows his movements, “Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?”

“God, no,” she replies, trying to pull him closer, “Never stop.” 

“Hey,” he asks, studying her, “What is it?”

“I just love you,” she tells him, “So much,” she adds. “And I realized we almost didn’t have this. I could have lost you that night.”

He looks at her intently, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears, and she knows he feels it, too. “I love you more than anything,” he replies, beginning to move again. They take their time, cherishing every kiss, every sigh, every touch. They come apart, together, and he rolls to his side, pulling her against his body. She runs her hand down his chest, her fingers resting gently on his scar.

“Are you ok? Any pain?” she sits up in bed, her eyes scanning his body.

“Never been better,” he responds, watching her.

She trails her fingertips over the scar on his side before lowering her lips to it, kissing the ridged skin gently. She feels him sit up, learning on his forearms to look at her. “Mel,” he whispers, taking her by the hand. “I’m really ok, I promise.”

She swings her leg over his hips, gently lowering herself down so that he can adjust to her weight. “Is this ok?” she asks, smiling at him as she feels his body responding.

“Again?” he responds, grinning at her, before reaching up to pull her mouth down to his.

“I missed you, so much,” she replies, beginning to move with him.

“Oh Mel, you have no idea,” he responds, his mouth covering hers once more.

Tell me where your heart is, tell me where you keep it, tell me where it stays…


End file.
